


However

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, Bad Elvish, Crack, Elves are badass, Elvish, Elvish strength, Gimli has a big mouth, Legolas is pretty, Why Did I Write This?, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: I wrote this forever ago but I love it, so i fleshed it out a bit and moved it over here from FF.net. Edited but only by me. There is no point to this. I just wrote it because I was bored and like 15 XDLegolas is often underestimated by non-elves because he's very comely. Perhaps a certain fellowship member will learn to hold his tongue from now on?





	However

“I canne barely imagine such a _spritely,_ wisp of a thing as you fought at the battle of the Lonely Mountain. Yer no stronger than a fair maid of Laketown!”

L egolas merely rolled his eyes and kept walking, having chimed in when the ring barer had asked about how Legolas knew Bilbo.

-

Legolas took the mid night watch for Estel, who was very tired that day after twisting his ankle in the mud accidentally.

“I really do not mind, mellon-nin,” Legolas offered.

“Are ye sure you don’t want me to take it Aragorn, the wee elf will need his _beauty_ rest after all.”

Legolas merely shrugged and re-wrapped Estel’s ankle, allowing the Dwarf to stand another watch shift was no skin off his nose.

-

Legolas was found to be one of the better cooks of the group quickly, and often shared the task with Samwise. 

“Legolas, this is some of the best rabbit...” Boromir complimented, not knowing _how_ the elf had managed to season the scraggly things so well.

“Thank you.”

“Aye, a true housewife’s talent,” Gimli chortled. Legolas merely made sure to scald the pans, remembering it was a special dwarf’s turn to clean them.

-

“I’m going to the river, shall I fetch the water whilst I go?” Legolas offered, holding out a hand for the waterskins.

“Need to wash and comb your hair then?” Gimli threw out a tease along with his water skin. Legolas let it hit the dirt in front of him. Finally done with the frivilous teasing the Dwarf had been laying on him for the last week.

“If you make _one_ single more comment on the matter of my _frailty_ or my _femininety_ I _WILL_ by every ounce of power in my body launch your bearded head into the air and PIN IT TO THAT TREE BY YOUR TONGUE!” Screamed a very very very annoyed Legolas while gesturing at a nearby pine that was close to 50 feet tall. He literally had to force his hands from his bow. He clenched all muscles in an attempt to not slay his ‘companion’ where he stood.

You see Legolas generally is a calm natured elf. He kept good natured when confronted by guards, orks, and the like. Whether it be placating his egotistical hot-headed father or fighting off a group of orks from his ‘bodyguards’ he always kept a level temper and calm disposition. He was cocky when warranted. He showed off when necessary, he kept silent when it was wise, and on this journey of impossible odds, he being the only elf, kept himself silent except small talk, scout talk, or conversations with Mithrandir and Estel.

However…

When paired with a loud-mouthed, clearly biased dwarf Legolas’ golden control flew away from him as if by a curse. They’d seen it well in the Council of Elrond. The loud mouthed drawf just _got under his SKIN!_

“ _Mellon-nin, please Gimli won’t do it again,”_ Estel swore to him in Elvish while the other human kept Gimli silent and Mithrandir chuckled in the background. “Gimli, shut your mouth!” The hobbits watched with glee, surprise, and awe. They’d not seen the Master Elf this angered in the first month they’d been on the road.

“ _He better not!”_ Legolas insisted his face slightly pink with fury. None but Estel and Mithrandir had seen the Elven Prince this angry before.

“I’d like to see ya’ _try_ laddie,” Gimli teased. Legolas’ brow twitched in anger and

Estel groaned miserably.

Boromir stepped away from the ego-blinded dwarf.

Legolas utilized a flash of his ethereal strength and speed to kick and launch a log that was about Gimli sized about ten feet into the air before letting fly three swift arrows. They broke the log in three and each pinned a piece going up the tree, the first at twenty feet the next up by a foot and the last up from the first by two feet.

“That! Is what will happen should you _ever_ insinuate I am akin to a fragile human maiden ever again you uncouth, rude, inane DWARF!” Legolas thundered. His pale hair swinging as he stalked out of the current camp with an angry grunt that sounded like it came from a wounded animal less a majestic elf.

And from that moment on during that trek, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were taught a lesson both Mithrandir and Estel had learned many a decade ago…

Legolas is very comely, Legolas has nice hair, Legolas has fair skin, Legolas is slight of frame, and Legolas has a mild tempered heart and kind soul.

However…

Legolas could and would _also_ kick their asses to Mirkwood and back!

  



End file.
